Nora's Story
by Nicole Weasley
Summary: Just so you know, this is my first fic, and everything happens a little too fast. But any way, Nora Leswey goes to live with the Weasleys after her parents die
1. To the Burrow

Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
Nora Leswey, a student attending John Adams Junior High school was not just a regular student, she was special, she knew it, her parents knew it, but no one else knew it. As she sat doing her math homework, she kept glancing sideways at her wand, thinking lazily, "P(a) times P(b) equals p(a then b), what good is this crap when I can just magic the answers to coming out?" She reached out to pick up her wand, grasped her fingers around it, feeling its warmth and friendliness, she felt like she was back at Anwara. But she, like every other witch in the state of Massachusetts, was going into hiding, You-Know-Who had hit Salem like a bomb last month, luckily, she and her parents had found refuge in a neighbor's basement.   
"I'll never go back again," she sobbed, "I'll never see my friends, and… and I'll never see my beautiful house again," she looked around, "my beautiful room, my lovely things," and then she said, "I'm being selfish, there are other people who have it much worse than I do."  
"Too true," said a cold, high pitched voice from behind her, "Too true, Crucio!"  
That was the last thing Nora could remember, besides all the pain, when she arose, she was surrounded by strangers, these were not just people she didn't know, but they were WEIRD! They were all talking over her, but didn't seem to realize that she was awake. She shut her eyes tight and thought hard.  
"I'll take her," said a kindly voice, "but I don't see why you want me to take her."  
"Because, she'll be safer with a wizarding family here, than she would be in America, and you have one of the oldest, largest wizarding family in all of England."  
"What are they talking about? I'm going home to my family in Salem! Then we're moving to Boston! I'm not staying here! My family NEEDS me!"  
"What's that honey?" said the second voice of a man, the one who had spoken before. He tapped her on the shoulder, she opened her eyes and stared straight into his.  
"Did you hear me?" he inquired, "What was that, you said something."  
"No I didn't," she protested.  
"Yes you did, something about your family."  
"You were eavesdropping!"  
"Not quite, I can read minds, but only when I want to."  
"Well don't do it again!" Nora was getting VERY angry. She wanted to know what was going on. She sat up, and for the first time, she wondered where she was, "Where am I?"  
"Why, honey, you're in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said the woman.  
"Nora," said the man, "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school, and I have horrible news for you."  
"What?"  
"Nora, honey, when you were attacked by Voldemort yesterday, your parents went missing, we think they may be dead."  
At this, Nora burst into tears, her parents just couldn't be dead, she needed them!  
"We don't know for sure however, they could just be prisoners, because you are one of the few that Voldemort wants revenge on, you and Harry Potter."   
This made her even more unhappy, she wasn't just scared for her parents, she was scared for herself.  
"Honey," said the woman, sitting down beside her, "My name is Molly Weasley, you're going to be living with me and my family until we can find your parents, I know you were disguised as a muggle since May, and you've been taking summer school classes, but we can't afford to send you to any of those, is that okay?"  
"Uhhuh," Nora sorted of whimpered, "I didn't like 'em anyways."  
"Let's get to my house then, do you know the floo network?"  
"Yes."  
"Well we live at the burrow."  
Nora stepped into the flames and shouted as loud as she could, "The Borrow!"  
She couldn't have ended up in a stranger place. She was standing in the middle of a very small, empty living room, where there was a boy about her age taking a nap on the couch. He was red headed, like his mother, had a freckled face, and long gangly arms and legs, which reminded her a bit of her own. He looked a lot like her father, she liked that, (oc:just so you don't think Nora's cold and evil because her parents are gone, she's not, everythin's just happening too fast) her father was a funny man, she wondered if he would be funny too, just then, Molly popped out of the fire place.  
"Well then," she said, "I guess you'll have to meet everyone. Ron, wake up! GINNY! PERCY! GEORGE! FRED! ARTHUR! GET DOWN HERE ALL OF YOU!   
The boy on the couch sleepily rubbed his eyes, "Mum, I was sleeping."  
"Well, I told you to get up."  
"I am now," he looked up and saw a girl with short red hair, green eyes and raggedy clothes, "Mum, do we have relatives again?"  
"No," said Molly, Nora noticed that some people were slowly coming in, as if afraid of what Molly might have to say, they all had red hair, so she guessed she blended in, a bit.  
Then all of a sudden two boys who seemed to have been laughing stumbled in, "Mum," said one, "Who's that?"  
"THAT, is Nora Leswey, and THAT is why I called you all down here. Nora will be staying with us until the ministry is able to find her parents, now, honey, until we can fix up the attic, leave your stuff up in Ginny's room, Ginny, will you show her?"  
"Sure Mum."  
"Oh yes, we will have to find that ghoul a new home, won't we Arthur?" she said as the girls walked out.   
"Hi Nora, I'm Ginny," said the girl.  
"Nice to meet cha."  
"You too, those down there, those are my brothers, Ron's okay, and Fred and George are pretty funny, Percy's just plain boring, and my dad, well, let's just say he's a few acorns short of a truckload (oc: if you don't get it, you must be too) I have two other brothers too, but they don't live here any more, Bill," she pointed to a picture on the wall that was smiling and waving at her, "and Charlie," she pointed to another picture. They climbed a staircase walked down a few halls, then climbed another staircase. They came to the last room on the left, Ginny tapped the door twice, and it opened.  
They walked in, and put Nora's stuff down. Nora couldn't believe what she saw.  
"Is this your room?"  
"Yea," she said, running her fingers along the colorful walls.  
"It's beautiful."  
"Thanks"  
"GINNY, NORA, come up here, LOOK WHAT We've FOUND!"  



	2. 

Chapter Two- Hidden Discovery  
  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except Nora Leswey, sorry forgot that last time.  
  
  
Nora and Ginny heard Molly yell and ran upstairs to the attic, the ghoul was packing his things, and incoherently muttering under his breath.   
"Oh my," Nora gasped, "Who is that?" There was a boy lying on the floor. He had black hair, he was wearing a red shirt that looked almost five sizes too big, and he had a pair of glasses lay askew by his hand. Nora couldn't see the rest of him, he was turned over.   
All of a sudden, Nora got a strange dizziness, and a vision floated in her mind…  
  
"Nora, I need your help!"  
"Help us!"  
"Nora!" It was her parents.  
"Mama! Daddy!" She screamed. Where were they?  
  
"Nora," a soft voice, "Are you okay?" It was the boy that had been on the floor, he had piercing green eyes, and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt across his forehead.   
"Whah?"  
"Are you okay?" he said it as if he were spelling it out.  
"Yea," she said weakly, "I'm fine."  
All of a sudden, she noticed he wasn't the only one there, next, she saw the boy called Ron hovering over her. She was on the couch in the living room. Molly ran in with a glass of milk and a plate of broken pieces of chocolate.  
"Is she up, Ron?"  
"Yea, Mum."  
"Nora," the boy with dark hair, "Mrs. Weasley's brought you some chocolates."  
"Uhm," she moaned.  
"Does she know what chocolate is?" Ron.  
"Probably," the boy with dark hair, "She's just tired." Nora drifted off into a peaceful dreamless sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Nora woke up, strangely, feeling much better. She was still on the couch, but it seemed much clearer now, She could hear Ron and the dark haired boy laughing in the kitchen. She decided to go see what they were doing. She walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey guys!" she said happily, she had almost forgotten about the vision, and the night just a few weeks ago when she had been attacked by Voldemort.  
"Hi," said Ron, "I see you're feeling better."  
"Much."  
"Could I get a word in?" said the dark haired boy, "I'm Harry Potter, I was the boy upstairs sleeping in your room. Sorry."  
"Kaydo." (It's my new word of the month. It means "Okay")  
The both had confused expressions on their faces.  
"It means 'okay'," she said.  
"Oh," said Ron, "That explains some things."  
"It's nice to meet you, Harry."  
"You too."  
"MUM! SHE'S UP! I was supposed to tell her," Ron explained.  
Molly came bustling into the kitchen a few moments later.  
"Oh good," she said, "your up, go get dressed, get your coat and I'll magic you some breakfast. We're going to Diagon Alley."  
  
  
  
  
A/n- sorry this is so short, it's just I couldn't think of somewhere besides here to end.   



	3. 

Chapter 3- Secrets Revealed  
  
  
Nora hurried upstairs, to Ginny's room. When she got there, Ginny was brushing her hair, dressed, she had her boots on and she said, "Your stuff's up in the attic," without even looking away from the mirror. Nora hurried up the steps, to find her bags, everything was set up, her clothes were all folded and organized in the very old dresser that she had seen when they'd found Harry, there was a small, bed, old, like the dresser, made up with flowered sheets. She pulled open one of the drawers, and found a sweater and some jeans, she looked for her tennis shoes. She found them by the dresser in a flash. She pulled them on, grabbed her money, and flew down the stairs.   
"Ready?" said Molly as she burst into the kitchen. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Molly, and another girl were all standing there, and jumped when she came running in.  
"Sorry," she murmured as she straightened up, then she saw it. There was a man, a man with matted gray hair, holding what looked like a miniature full moon. He disappeared.  
"Nora," said Molly, Nora didn't shift her gaze, she didn't blink, "Oh my gosh, she's in a trance! Ron fetch some water! I'll get her to the couch."  
"Moony…." Nora whispered, she felt very strange, a tingling feeling, "Wormtail…" she whispered once again, Harry, Ron, and the other girl straightened up too, Molly stopped running, Ron, as he had stood straight up, dropped the glass of water as she said the next words, "Padfoot…" Harry was now whispering the words with her, not the way she was though, he actually sounded as if he knew what he was talking about, "Prongs…" Harry ran out of the room, he ran all the way up to the attic, where he screamed.   
Nora jumped she looked around, all of the people were staring at her, as if expecting her to say more, all she could say was, "Who screamed?"  
"Harry," Ron said blankly, he had not removed his eyes from her, he looked almost… scared, even frightened. Molly ran upstairs, "Right, go see what's wrong…" Ginny, and the other girl followed. That left Nora and Ron.   
"How'd you know about the Marauders?" He said blankly, looking her straight in the eye. She gave him a confused look.  
"Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, How'd you know?!?!" he demanded, his voice rising.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, I just came down and said some strange words, I've never once in my entire life heard any of those words, or names for that matter!" she screamed.  
"Well you must have! If you didn't know who Sirius is then how'd you know his name?" he said with his voice lowered, "And Lupin? Pettigrew? Harry's father?" his face went to look like stone, "The Marauders' Map? Eh? How'd you know about that?"  
"I told you! I don't know," her face got just like Ron's stone cold, "I have never heard that in my entire life," her voice as cold as her face.  
Ron grabbed her, pulled her tight, and kissed her, Nora melted, she kissed back, she felt a the same tingling feeling again, as he finished, she finished, she went rigid again, set her gaze straight forward, and started again.  
"I will need your help."  
"What?" Ron asked quietly, pulling back, he realized what had happened.  
"I will need your help," she repeated.  
"With what?" he asked.  
"To defeat the dark lord."  
"I'm only 15, Nora, you are too, What are you talking about?"  
"We have to defeat Lord Voldemort." (Ron flinched (will things ever change?))  
"Nora," he said, shaking her, "Wake up!"  
Nora's eyes slid out of focus. She blinked, looked up, and fell into Ron's arms.  
"Nora, everything's going to be alright," he whispered.   
Just then Molly and the others walked in. Harry's hair was messed up a little more, and his face tear-streaked. The girl had her arm around his shoulder, and she was whispering to him, probably trying to comfort him, Nora wasn't really paying attention, she was melted into Ron, she had just met him, but she felt like she had known him forever. They all stopped in their steps. Ron's head bent down to hers and he rested his forehead on the top of her head. Harry looked up.  
"Everything's going to be alright," Ron repeated, "It's going to be alright…" he trailed off. The whole situation seemed unreal… to everyone. Nora Leswey, strong and confident, parentless, in a new country, wrapped in Ron Weasley's arms, being told it was going to be alright. Harry Potter, crying into the other girl's shoulder, strong, powerful Harry Potter, who had caused the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, crying, Molly and Ginny Weasley, in the midst of it, left alone and very confused.   
Ginny leaned into her mother's arms. This was too strange, Nora was wrapped in her brother's arms! Harry, beautiful Harry, was leaning to one of his best friends shoulders, not to stand, but to cry. Why did it all have to be like this?  
"It's gonna be all right?" Nora whispered.  
"It's going to be alright." Ron pulled her nearer and looked up, realizing there were more people in the room. He felt a pain, in his heart, that they would have to see her, like, like that. She had always seemed strong to him beautiful, he remembered the first night she arrived, only a week ago….  
  
"Ron, could you get Harry to your room?" Ron just sat and gazed at Nora.  
"Could you get Harry to your room?" his mother repeated, a little louder. He jumped, embarrassed in his self.   
"Yes, Mum," he had said, "Come on, Harry."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Ron had gone down to the couch, where Nora was sleeping for the night. He saw her face, her tousled red hair, her soft green eyes. He pushed her hair back off her face, stroked her cheek, he hadn't noticed it before, but she looked like a real fifteen year-old now, not like a twenty-two year-old, having faced life's tragedies, she was beautiful, unreal. He wanted to bend down and kiss her, but he didn't. He wouldn't dare, wake her up she looked so peaceful. She nudged and fidgeted, and Ron had gone back to his room…  
  
He looked at his mother, expecting to see a cold glare, he saw a soft gaze, full of love, Ginny wrapped in her arms, this situation, like the other, was unreal.  
  
Harry gazed at his friend, somehow, Ron now seamed… whole. Before, he had just been, well, Ron, his best and first friend. Now, he seemed different, but better, and he, Harry, felt better, he had Hermoine, Ron had Nora.  
  
Hermoine stared dumbfounded at what lay before her eyes, she didn't know what to think what to feel, what to say, Ron gazed at his mother, as Nora lay in his arms, his mother, in return, gave him a loving gaze. Just today, Hermoine had come to the Weasley's home on invitation for a trip to Diagon Alley, to get school things. She had planned on telling Ron that she and Harry had fallen in love over the summer, but she never got around to it, now things were just getting more and more confusing, she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Nora never wanted to leave his arms again. She felt safe he couldn't get her here. She decided in an instant what she would do.   
"Fidelius," she whispered.  
"Come again?" Ron answered back, pulling her back to look her straight in the eye.  
"Fidelius."  
'I don't want to ruin the moment, but what does 'Fidelius' mean?" Harry.  
"It's a charm, where you get a secret keeper, and you tell them your deepest secret, or something like that," she didn't get to finish.  
"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Harry was now screaming.  
"Why not!?!?!"  
Harry ran out of the room, as the other girl went after him, she said, "Ron, you explain, do it in private though, you need to add all the details."  
"Come on," he motioned toward the stairs she followed him.  
They walked up to the very top, (besides the attic) and walked in. Ron motioned for her to sit down next to him on a bed with sheets that said "Chudley Cannons".   
"Okay, let me start, have you ever heard of Sirius Black?"  
"No," she said curiously.  
"Well 13 and a half, yes, 13 and a half years ago, Harry's parents were murdered by You-Know-Who," he said.  
"You mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"  
"Yep, that's the one, and they had used the Fidelius charm, using Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper, you do know how Voldemort fell, right?"  
"No…" she said, confused, "I was only a year old."  
"Harry, downstairs, brought the end to Voldemort, his mother died to save him, and his father died just moments before then. Harry lived, and You-Know-Who's curse backfired onto him, and he fell. Everyone thought Sirius Black was their secret keeper, seeing as he was their best friend, and he was arrested. I left out some details, but that's basically it."  
"Ron," she said, "What else can I do?" she rest her head on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry," he said, wrapping his arm around her, "It's going to be alright," he wondered out loud, "Why is he after you?"  
"Do seriously want to know?"  
"Yes, I do."  
She sat up straight, and said, "Would you ever leave me?"  
"Never ever."  
"No matter what I was?"  
"Nope."  
"Okay then," she breathed, "I'm a…." she didn't get to finish. There was a high, ear splitting noise, it inflicted pain on Nora, pain she had only felt once in her life before. She started screaming, she fell to the floor, writhing in pain on the floor. Ron jumped down to her, and cradled her head in his arms. He obviously hadn't heard the noise. He started yelling for help.  
"HELP! MOM! HARRY! HERMOINE! SOMEONE! GET UP HERE! NOW!"  
He heard laughing from his door. He looked up. There was a young man, red-haired, glasses, and an evil look of laughter almost on his face. Percy. He held in his hand, his wand with a small blue spark starting up from it. Ron carefully set her head down and stood up, all the while, Nora screamed louder, and louder, but no one seemed to come, even hear her. Ron walked over to Percy, and hit him smack across the mouth. The sound stopped. Nora stopped screaming. She lay limp on the floor.  
Ron held Percy by the robes, his fist up in the air, a look of pure hatred on his face. Percy looked frightened.  
"Ron don't get near her," he said shakily.  
"I love her Percy, and you won't get in my way," his fist was raised higher.  
"RON! SHE'S A WEREWOLF!" he screamed.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
disclaimer- I own nothing but Nora, so far *wink, wink*   
  
a/n- don't you just LOVE this chapter j/k I like it best though. Sorry everything is happening so fast… all flames will be used to cook my dinner tonight…..  



End file.
